A Day In The Life Of Gorillaz
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: After a hectic morning, Del suggests a dare. He, 2D, Murdoc, Noodle and Russel spend 6 hours with a different band member each day for 5 days. And during those 5 days, they're going to drive each other crazy! Please R&R! My First Gorillaz Fanfic!
1. The Dare

Well, This is my first Gorillaz fanfic. I Hope U guys like it! And if there's anything U guys would like to see in future chapters, just say so! Here it is!

A Day In The Life Of Gorillaz

Chapter 1

The Dare

Russel was banging on the bathroom door of Kong Studios at 5:00 in the morning. "Come on, D! Get out of there before I throw U out!" He yelled as he persistently knocked on the door very loudly.

"Aaaahhhh! Stop with the banging! I was just in the Playboy mansion with Angelina Jolie! And I would have finished that dream if it wasn't for that stupid banging!" Murdoc yelled as he angerly walked in the hallway with nothing but his underwear that Russel was waiting in. "What in the name of Heaven and Hell are you banging on the door for anyway!"

"2D has been in there for about an hour and he's keeping me out on purpose! He's gonna get a beating once he gets out of there!"

"Let me help you out Russ! It's about time 2D took the fall for once!"

Noodle came in the hallway wearing a pink night gown as she tiredly rubbed her eyes, still kinda sleepy. "What's going on, Murdoc-san? Russel-san, care to explain?"

"Yeah! "Mr. 2D-san" is holding up the bathroom on purpose! He's just doing this to tick me off!" Russel yelled.

"And anyone who ticks me off is going down! And he's ticked me off by ruining my sexual fantasy!" Murdoc raged.

2D opened the bathroom door as he was wearing a blue T-shirt and scotish night pajama pants. He came out chuckling. "What's the big deal guys? It was just a joke! Jeez!"

"The big deal is you ruined my dreams of flirting with Angelina Jolie herself! I haven't had a fantasy like that since Sofia Milos!" Murdoc stated.

"And I've been holding a crap for the past hour! That's not funny either! It's a big one!" Russel stated. 2D then burst out laughing. Russel growled at him and said "You'll be laughing out the other side of your face by the time I'm done with you!" Russel grabbed 2D's throat and started to strangle him. Murdoc then grabbed 2D's head and started punching like crazy. Noodle had seen enough. She dashed over and quickly pummeled all three of them. They were all moaning in pain.

"Boys! Can't we have at least 1 normal moment in this wild studio? 1 moment! That's all I ask!" She said kindly.

"But 2D started it!" complained Russel. Noodle kicked Russel in the head, which knocked him out then, all of a sudden, Del appeared.

"Hey Noodle. So, what's going down? Last thing I remember, I was on Russel's computer playing online poker, then Russel woke up cause' he had to take a crap. Next thing I know, I wind up here. What went down?" Del asked very confused.

"Hello Del. Russel was angry because he couldn't use the bathroom, Murdoc was having another sex dream..."

"Again?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"I thought we finished the counseling about that."

"Me too. Anyway, 2D was making a joke by keeping everyone out of the bathroom. Then they all started to beat each other up."

"Oh. Well, I got a crazy idea. Now listen, how about the five of us: 2D, Murdoc, Russel, you and I, compete in this dare. For 5 days, we each spend life in each other's rooms with each other. For instance, one day, Murdoc spends 6 hours of the day with 2D, then another 6 hours belongs to Russel with 2D, then You with 2D for 6 hours, then I stay with 2D for 6 hours. The next day we do the same thing with Murdoc and so on. Catch my drift?"

"I think it's an excellent idea. Let's do it!" She said sounding amused.

"I think it'll be interesting. Let's do it!" 2D said barely staying conscious.

"I think it's a retarded idea. Let's do it!" stated Murdoc.

"All right then!" said Del as he accidentaly kicked Russel across the head, waking him up. "Oh Crap." Del said before he was sucked back inside Russel's head.

"So, what'd I miss?"

&&&

Well, tell me what you guys think about this story. More chapters will come your way as long as you review! So, please review!


	2. The Day With 2D

I hope you fellow Gorillaz fans like this chapter! So, please review!

Chapter 2

The Day With 2D

2D was sitting in his bean bag chair still covering one of his eyes from the several punches that Murdoc had given him the day before. He awaited his first guest for the very ridiclous, yet interesting dare that Del had proposed. Outside the door, Murdoc, the unconcious Russel, Noodle and Del was going to see who went first. They were drawing straws.

"Del! You cheated! You made me go first!" Murdoc yelled.

"What are you talking about? I'm third, not last! And even if I did cheat, I wouldn't have put myself in third. Noodle is last! So, you going or what man?" Del asked.

"So what? Russel is second!"

"Quit arguing!" Noodle yelled. "And besides, Russel is unconcious and you still have to go before him! Talk about weak."

"Fine. Speak of the Devil, here I go." Murdoc said as he entered 2D's room.

"Remember: 6 hours." Del reminded.

"I know, I know."

Murdoc shut the door behind him and looked around 2D's room. He saw 2D in his bean bag chair. "Hey D." He looked at 2D's eye. "Oh, sorry bout that, mate."

"No worries. It'll probably be gone before your turn is over." 2D stated.

"Thank goodness. I won't have to look at that hideous thing my whole turn!" Murdoc said out loud, while meaning to say to himself.

"What was that?" 2D asked not hearing what Murdoc said.

"Waffles! I love waffles! They're so tasty and go along great with syrup!"

"Oh. I like waffles too." said 2D as he started to sigh from lack of waffles at breakfast.

Murdoc and 2D sat in the room silently as nothing happened for at least 2 hours. 2D finally spoke up. "So, how did you go through the whole 'I'm a demon' stage?"

"Well, let me tell you..."

3 hours later...

"And then they elected me their Vice President."

"Wow."

1 hour later...

Murdoc exited the room as Noodle was playing cards with Del, placing the cards on Russel's stomach. "Have any 4's, Del?"

"Goldfish, Noodle-miester."

"Drat."

"Well, my turn's done." said Murdoc, slightly glad his turn was over.

Noodle turned and asked "What did you talk about?"

"Well, at first we just talked about morning food products, then I discussed most of my life. Took 3 hours."

"Interesting. Well, I better wake up Russel. It's his turn."

"Cool. I'm getting a smoothie." Murdoc said as he went up the stairs.

"Del, looks like we'll have to finish this game some other time."

"Don't worry. I'll be back." He said like the Terminator once did. Noodle kicked Russel in the head with great force. Del was sucked back into Russel's head which woke Russel back up.

"Is it my turn?"

"Yep."

"Crap."

Russel entered 2D's room feeling hesitant as to how he would spend the next 6 hours. "What up D?" Russel asked. "Nothing much. Just finished talking about breakfast products. What bout you?"

"Just woke up. Noodle was playing cards on my stomach."

"Come on. That's funny!" 2D said while laughing.

Russel stared at 2D with a blank look on his face. "Hey, wanna watch the Rock The House video?" Russel asked.

"I've seen it a million times."

"Come on! It's funny! You get knocked out!"

"So do you."

Russel stood there motionless staring at 2D with a cold face. "Shut up."

2 hours later...

"Is that the best you got, D?" Russel asked as he was beating 2D at arm wrestling without even trying.

"I'm...try...ing! It...'s...hard!"

Russel then flung 2D across the room.

4 hours later...

Russel walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Noodle was waiting on him there. "So, what did you do?"

"Whipped D in a lot of sports. He's pathetic when it comes to wrestling."

"Either that or you're really good."

"Or both." Russel and Noodle had a great big laugh. "Well, I'm going upstairs to grab a bite to eat." said Russel.

"Wait! Could you do something for me first?" Noodle asked.

"What is it?" Russel asked.

Noodle grabbed a metal baseball bat from behind her back. "SAY WHIPLASH!"

SMACK!

2 minutes later...

Del walked in the door as 2D was still recovering from the several brutal sports. "What's up D-man?"

"Not much Del."

"Hmm, you know, come to think of it, we've never actually had much interaction."

2D started thinking. "You know, you're right. We never have talked to each other that much." It was silent in the room for a while.

"So, what was the deal with the Clint Eastwood video?"

"What do you mean, D?"

"You were giant and you tried to kill us with zombie apes."

"Yeah...sorry bout that."

"What bout the Rock the House video?"

"Look, man, can we just drop the subject?"

The room was pretty much silent for a while.

"So what bout this House & Garden Television?"

"D, you're joking, right?"

"Yeah."

6 hours later...

Del walked out of the room and met Noodle outside. "So, what happened?"

"Well, I thought long and hard about why I was always considered the bad guy in all the old music videos you guys were in. Ok, you're up."

"Ok."

"Hey, come here for a sec." Noodle came over to Del and Del whispered something in her ear.

2 minutes later...

Noodle entered 2D's room. "Hello, 2D-san. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Had a very interesting conversation with Del a few minutes ago."

"Yes, I heard."

"Wanna play Soul Calibur 2?"

"Sure!"

2D and Noodle grabbed their Gamecube controllers and started playing.

2 hours later...

"No! Come on! Come on! COME ON! Aww..." Noodle said as her character lost the fight.

"Ha! Noone can beat me at video games!"

"You are good, 2D."

"Thank you."

3 hours later...

2D and Noodle were outside his room with 2 slinkys seeing which one would make it down the stairs first. They watched them diligently as they hummed the slinky song in their heads. Noodle's slinky eventually reached the bottom first.

"Yes! My slinky beats the crud out of your slinky!"

"Crud."

55 minutes later...

"Well, our time is almost up Noodle."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Noodle said very sad.

2D looked over towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. When it comes your turn, I'll be there in _your _room for 6 hours."

"Yeah. Thank you 2D." Noodle said as she kissed 2D on the cheek.

Del put his head in the door and said "TIME'S UP!"

"Bye, 2D."

"C ya Noodle."

Noodle walked out of the room. Del was waiting for her there. "So, did you do it?"

"Yep. Fork it over."

"K." Del got out 10 dollars and handed it to Noodle.

"You know I'll do anything if it involves getting payment, Del!"

"Yeah..."

&&&

I want to see if any of you guys caught that last joke. lol. Anyway, review and the next chapter will come soon!


End file.
